A Captured Heart
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: Herobrine, a villain we all know, but what is the truth about him that makes him evil?
1. Starts with a Dream

_It started in front of a screen. Flashing lights and screams of terror as a monster was terrorizing a village. It was all over the late-night news, a monster tall and black with glowing purple eyes who was as fast as lightning itself. The inhuman screams that came from the monster made sent people to hide and cower. A villager dropped dead after the monster targetted them before going to others, inside and outside. It seemed as if nothing would save them._

"Then suddenly Herobrine came to save the day!" A child exclaimed jumping on his bed, a cape over his shoulders. "The people hide with their families, curled up under their tables and once hope was all but gone a hero, with dark brown hair wearing a white mask over his blue eyes and a flowing red cape behind them. 'Have no fear! Herobrine is here!' The hero said before punching the monster, killing it. 'Yay, Herobrine!' 'He's our hero!' He heard the crowd chant as everyone was joyous." The kid lifted his toys in the air and tossed another as he made cheering noises.

"Brine! Come down for dinner!" A female voice called him as the child stopped jumping on his bed with a pout, but jumped down.

"I will return once there is more trouble." Brine whispered to his toys before sprinting down the hallway and into a room with a long table with plates full of meat and fish as well as bread and potatoes. He licked his lips as he looked at all of the food. He reached his hand out to grab a baked potato but his hand was smacked before he could touch it.

"Woah there, little one. You have to wait for the others before you eat." A villager maid told him making him pout and cross his arms as he sat down in his chair. He didn't want to wait to do a basic function.

Soon enough a crowd of kids ran over and got into their seats as well. "Can we eat now?" Brine whined impatiently as he bounced in his seat.

The villager chuckled and nodded. "You all may eat now." She said with a smile as everyone started eating the food.

Brine ate the food smiling, his mind travelling back to his heroic persona, Herobrine. One day that was going to come true. Everyone will know that name someday, he could just hear the cheers of his name.


	2. Begins through Nightmares

He counted the days. He wanted to be a hero so bad, he wanted to have powers and save people. Brine smiled brightly with excitement at the thought of his dreams coming true.

"Look at the weirdo over there." He heard other kids whisper to each other as he was sitting on a rock. Brine bit his lip and clenched his fists. It's fine, he's used to being called names. It shouldn't get to a future superhero like him. "Hey Brine, where are your powers? You're supposed to be a superhero, right? Let's see your powers." The kids smirked at brine as he got surrounded.

"D-Don't tempt me!" Brine stuttered, obviously scared before the kids grabbed him. Brine opened his mouth to scream but a kid covered his mouth with their hand.

"Let's go for a little swim." The kid leader smirked as they dragged Brine to a cliff where water was flowing below it, but it was the water that sucked you down and destroyed ships.

Tears flooded Brine's eyes as he looked over the edge. "Good luck." A Kid mocked before Brine was pushed off the edge.

Brine couldn't scream as he went head first into the water, immediately being sucked under. He couldn't breathe or he would drown. The force of the water nearly knocked him unconscious, but he didn't want to die. Brine frantically tried swimming up, but he wasn't strong enough to fight against the current. He spotted an open area, a cave and he swam for it, hoping it would lead to air.

He felt his chest tightened as his lungs tried making him breathe. He barely made it to the cave before he breathed in some water. Brine covered his mouth as his body shook, he swam up and lucky for him there was an air pocket near the top of the cave. He coughed and gasped for air as his head broke the surface. The side of his head was touching the roof of the cave as he caught his breath and coughed up water.

Fish swam by his feet as he kept kicking his legs to stay afloat. He started sobbing as he shook violently. What did he do to deserve this? He can't be a hero if he's dead. Maybe if he followed the cave it would lead him to the surface.

He took a deep breath before going under the water and swimming down the cavern. His eyes frantically looked side to side as he looked for exits. He felt the familiar tightness in his chest as he was losing air in his lungs. This time he was nowhere near an air pocket, he was too far away to go back. 'I'm going to die.' Brine thought to himself as he dug at the roof of the cave, trying to make his own air pocket but to no avail. Brine breathed in water and his movements slowed till everything went dark.

* * *

Brine coughed as he woke up, he was on a beach. How did he get there? He was in a cave before he started drowning. "You're awake." A deep voice said making Brine look around.

"W-Who's there?" He called out as he sat up.

An Evoker moved out from behind the crowded trees of the dark forest. Brine panicked and crawled backward. "Fear not, little one. I will not harm you, you should be thanking me for saving your life." He told him making Brine calm down. He was still scared of the evoker though.

"W-Why did you save me?" Brine asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"I have watched you be thrown off that cliff by those villager children. It didn't seem right to let a child drown even if we are considered, 'enemies'. I have been watching you even before that, I can help you with your dream of power. All I ask is for you to be my apprentice." The evoker said, but Brine only thought about the opportunity to have powers of his own.

"Yes!" Brine said without hesitation, excitement filled his voice.

The evoker's lip twitched upwards into a small smile before he turned around. "Follow me, Brine." He said as he started walking into the woods, Brine following after him.

Brine smiled at the thought of what his training would be like, he imagined the training sequences in movies, but he realized he didn't even know his teacher's name. "Um, Mr. Evoker, if I am to be your apprentice should I know your name? You already know mine." Brine asked looking up at the evoker waiting for an answer.

"We do not have names, but if you must call me something, people call me, 'M'." The evoker replied, not once glancing down at the child next to him. Brine looked forward, not saying another word.

After walking for what seemed like hours Brine was at the foot of a woodland mansion. He stared in awe as he only heard of these from stories and tales. "It's bigger on the inside," M said, amused by the excitement that showed through the child's eyes. "Be careful though, there are mobs that will try to hurt you if you are not careful. Stay by me and they will know their place if they go near us." M said putting a hand on the child's back as they entered the mansion.

The mansion was dark, to say the least, the only light came from the windows. Brine clung to M in fear as they walked down the dark shrowded hallways. Brine shook slightly as he spied some zombies and skeletons in other rooms, they watched them with cold, dead eyes. A zombie took it's chance and walked over to them, groaning and holding their arms out. Brine shrieked and buried his face against the evoker's side.

M narrowed his eyes and suddenly he summoned fangs from the ground that attacked the zombie. The zombie died as flesh was its remains. "No one touches this boy, understand! He is one of us now!" M shouted as he looked for anyone the objected.

Brine was too scared to peak out from M's side as they continued walking again, once he got some of his courage back he looked out and saw the zombies and skeletons walk by them, some glancing at them, but making no move to attack them. He calmed down as he found that he was safe for now. "M, can they talk?" He asked in a whisper, curious on if these monsters could actually speak.

"Of course they can, everything can speak, you just need to listen hard enough to hear them," M told him as they entered a tattered room with a hole in the floor that went to the lower floors. "This will be your room, it's not perfect, but you will be safe from anyone that comes here. Look, there's an escape room at your feet when you think there is danger lurking by." M said as he led the boy across the fence path to the other side of the room. "You must be careful not to fall, and not to break the fence bridge over the hole. Unless you want the challenge." M smiled glancing down at the child that held their arms out as they balanced on the fence as the walked across. "Here is your bed, you should get some rest. If you are hungry or need anything, call my name. I will hear it and I will come to your aid." M smiled as he watched the child climb into the bed.

"Thank you." Brine said as he smiled back at the evoker as he hugged him from his bed before laying on his side and closing his eyes. He heard M's footsteps leave him as he laid in darkness, but his smile never left him. This was the first time he felt that someone truly cared for him, who feels like a real family to him. For the first time in a while he felt truly happy and loved.


	3. But from a Different Perspective

It wasn't a miracle to learn Brine has gotten comfortable living in a woodland mansion. It's been weeks since he was introduced to the inhabitants of the mansion since he has been introduced to M. M was teaching him basic magic, he wasn't the only one teaching him. M introduced him to a witch, she was scary but M there with him he felt safe.

The witch introduced herself as Agnes. She taught him all about potions and how to make them. Brine wasn't interested in potions in all honesty, but if it helps him get powers he'll do it. The only thing he has been able to do was to grow flowers.

Brine let out a sigh as he relaxed near a stream, his eyes were shut as M was sat nearby, reading a book of some sorts. Brine opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, staring at the fish swim through the water. He lifted his hand towards the water and imagined it going up into the air. The only thing that happened was a ripple effect on the surface of the water before he retracted his hand.

"You'll be able to do that eventually," M commented, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book.

"What are you reading?" Brine asked sitting up and looking over at him in curiosity.

"A spellbook for feather falling." He answered.

"What's feather falling?" Brine asked tilting his head.

"Feather Falling is a spell and an enchantment that reduces damage from falling and damage from ender pearl teleportations. It gives you the feeling that you're floating to the ground." M explained as Brine's eyes lit up.

"I want feather falling!" He exclaimed excitedly causing M to chuckle.

"You will one day. You might even be able to fly someday." He joked, but Brine didn't take it as such.

Brine stood up from the ground, excitement filled his eyes. "Can we try right now!?" He asked, bouncing in place in front of M.

M let out an amused chuckle as he shook his head. "You still have a lot to learn before we try anything like that." He told him making the child pout.

* * *

When they went back to the mansion, the night was drawing in and fear went through him as he saw an Enderman at the entrance of the Mansion. He buried his face against M's side as they walked towards the entrance. He had fantasies of saving people from Endermen, but now that one was in front of him he felt terrified. He felt the burning gaze of the tall creature looking down at them. He jolted as M rubbed the top of his head. "It's alright, they won't harm you," M reassured him making him look up at the Enderman.

The Enderman looked down at him, their purple eyes looking over the boy, it felt strangely calming. A blush appeared on the Enderman's face as they looked away. Brine giggled a little bit at their behavior. "Don't look into their eyes for too long, it makes them self-conscious," M informed him nodding his head at the Enderman before walking with him in the mansion.

Brine couldn't help but glance back at the Enderman anyway seeing them teleport away. "Is that why they attack people? Because they're afraid they're being judged?" He asked looking up at M as he nodded.

"Everyone has reason to attack people. Zombies attack and transform other things because they want company. That's why they are usually in clusters. Skeletons attack because they're afraid of becoming close with someone living because eventually they will die. In their eyes, it's better to scare them off before they have a chance to be friendly with them." M explained.

Brine nodded in understanding. "Why do slimes attack though?" He asked.

"Slimes attack because they love living things, especially when they multiply by being attacked. They're confused between hugging and killing." M explained with a sigh.

"Can't we all live in peace?" Brine asked blinkin up at M as he was led to his room.

"We try, but there are some people who like to cause trouble." He told the child.

Brine nodded and frowned slightly, thinking about his experience with troublesome people. "Good night, Brine."

"Good night." Brine said as M left his room and Brine closed his eyes.


	4. Is Just Another Enemy

The next day Brine felt ecstatic. He didn't know why but he was super excited. So excited in fact that he didn't bother to go over the fenced path and just jumped down to the floor below him. He felt pain in his legs, but that didn't stop him. If he had wings he would be flying by now.

Brine grinned as he ran to the entrance of the mansion. He knew M would be there observing the area, making sure everything was in order. M smiled as he felt Brine hug his leg. "And a good morning to you," M told the energetic child.

"What are we going to do today?" Brine asked with a bright smile as he bounced in place. M laughed and ruffled his hair.

"We're actually going on a trip today. To a desert temple." M told him making him perk up more.

"A temple!? Aren't those hard to find?" Brine asked holding M's hand as the two headed back inside to prepare for their journey.

M shook his head in disagreement. "On the contrary, you just need to know where to look." He smiled as he prepared some food for the child. He didn't need to eat himself, his only worry was that Brine was going to get hurt or worse.

Brine giggled when they set out to the desert, M made sure to keep a close eye on the child, the last thing he wanted was the child to get hurt. Brine's eyes widened as he saw a village in the desert, "There are villages in the desert?" Brine asked looking up at M.

M nodded not paying any mind to the village. "There's going to be a village in almost every biome, Brine. It's best to ignore them though." He told the child as Brine kept looking back at the village seeing villagers walk around with children villagers playing around. Brine felt a pain in his chest and looked away nodding as he kept holding onto M's hand.

Time passed, Brine felt tired as the sun slowly went down. "Are we close?" He yawned as he could hardly keep his eyes open. M glanced down at the child and picked him up with a soft smile on his face.

"I'll wake you when we get there," M told him watching the child fall asleep in his arms. M's smile faded as he looked out towards the ocean as he stood at the edge of the desert. They have been walking for hours, but he was determined to find a temple. It was better to learn hands-on then be told how to do it in his mind. It was the best way to learn.

Even though the ocean wasn't a desert temple, seeing a dolphin jump out of the water made him want Brine to see it. "Brine, wake up." He told the child making Brine rub his eyes looking out at the ocean seeing the dolphins. He gasped as he stared at the mammals in awe.

M hummed as he saw the excitement in the child's eyes. He never thought he would find out what it's like to have a child of his own. Right now though he was a parent. He didn't want that to change with Brine. He never cared for something so small like a child before.

"M! Look!" Brine said excitedly pointing at orange terracotta blocks making a creeper face hidden in the sand. "Is that a temple?" Brine asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is." M smiled as Brine got excited and stood up in the sand and started running towards the temple with M walking after him. Brine looked down from the top of the temple inside the chamber. "How do we get in?" He asked looking up at M as the evoker stood at his side.

M looked around and motioned to the sand. "We build a staircase down with sand." He replied demonstrating by dropping sand down till they were able to get inside.

Brine jumped down eagerly, looking around in awe. "This is amazing!" The child said looking at the pillars and the design on the floor. M chuckled as he climbed down after him.

"Just below us is a cavern of treasure, with a trap of course," M said motioning to the design on the temple ground.

The kid ooed as he looked at the different colored terracotta below their feet. "Can we get the treasure?" He asked looking up at M.

"No, we're only looking and we have no supplies for excavating," M told the boy.

The child just pouted but nodded. The next few hours were spent studying the architecture of the temple, finding out all the nooks and crannies of the temple. Everything was fine until the sun started setting. "Come now, let's head home," M said standing up and helping the child out of the temple.

The duo walked across the sandy desert until they came across the desert village again. M stopped them though when seeing pillagers raiding the village as a group of armed people fought against them. "Quickly, we have to leave," M told Brine picking up the child and hurrying before they were noticed.

M glanced back seeing one of them following them. His chest tightened as he knew what was going to happen. He rounded a corner and placed Brine in a cave. "Don't come out for anything, okay?" He told him as Brine looked at him worriedly.

"M, what's going on?" He asked watching M head back. Brine peaked his head out, looking out seeing M fighting the two people along with other pillagers. His eyes widened when M was slashed at and double-teamed. "M!" He shouted crying out, seeing M look over at him with a small smile before he collapsed in a poof leaving behind a totem of undying.

Brine had tears pouring from his eyes as he started running towards them. "Monsters!" He shouted as the two people looked confused as a child ran up to them, hitting against their armor, doing no damage at all.

One of them took out their sword making Brine step back with tears as the other on put his arm out. "Leave him." One of them said turning back and leaving Brine alone.

Brine sobbed, hugging himself as he took the totem, hidden with all the other stuff as the two continued fighting the pillagers. He held the totem close to him, crying. "M, please come back, please!" Brine cried looking at the totem. "I have no one anymore." He whispered hugging the totem.


	5. The Start of the End

Brine sniffed as he walked through the trees, holding what remained of M. The scene kept repeating over and over in his head, his death, how he was almost killed so easily too. He felt upset, angry. How can someone be so heartless, those two didn't care. They only care about the safety of villagers and themselves. That's what Brine felt.

Villagers were the evil ones, they wanted nothing other than to scam people with unfair prices while they shower in emeralds. They even attempted to kill him. They don't care, yet they get all of the good luck, the happy families, people to protect them. They even had iron golems protecting them. No one protected him, the only person he had was M, and they took him away too.

Brine gritted his teeth as he punched a tree as tears came from his eyes once more as he shrunk to the ground, crying. "M! I need you!" He sobbed, holding the totem to his chest.

He started calming down as he laid against the tree he punched, staring at the totem. Brine narrowed his eyes as he pocketed the totem. "They will pay. They will all pay." He said getting up shaking with rage.

Standing around and crying around won't solve anything, he needed to get stronger, he couldn't even hurt those people back at the desert village. He walked towards a stream that was nearby. He watched the fish swim along the water. He took a deep breath and rose his hand over the water, focusing hard making the water ripple and rise slightly before collapsing back into the water making the child growl.

* * *

Years have passed since that day, all that time Brine kept training. His motivation is to avenge M, his teacher and the closest thing he had for a parent. No one was going to mess with him again.

The once innocent child had become a rage-induced teen. Brine sat on top of a mountain, his legs crossed as he meditated. His eyes shut as focused on the nature around him.

An arrow shot towards him and the earth rose up from the ground instantly as he made no reaction. The sound of a skeleton showed their head from under a tree. "_Good, block._" The skeleton told him as Brine opened his eyes.

"It's not enough." Brine said standing up lowering the stone back into place. He looked over at the skeleton hiding from the sun. He lifted his hand and the water from a little pond lifted in the air and floated to the skeleton and lifted the skeleton up into the air, carrying the skeleton as he headed down the mountain.

"_I can only do so much. I only know how to shoot an arrow. You could easily kill me in a snap now! This should be enough._" The skeleton told him making Brine grit his teeth.

"You didn't witness what those two can do, the took down an entire army of illagers and pillagers." Brine growled punching a nearby tree destroying it instantly. The skeleton would've gulped if they could.

"_I-I'm sure you can handle it._" They told him making him glare at them with glowing white eyes.

**"I. Said. I. Need. More. Training!" **Brine's voice boomed, destroying a few trees around them before he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I know when I'll be ready, and I'm not ready. Yes, I'm powerful, but I need to control it more." Brine said entering a cave and letting the skeleton go and made the water flow from the wall as a little stream as they went deeper into the cave.

Brine lifted his hand causing a small fire to form in his hand as he lit the way so he could see. "I'm not stopping until I can do more than one power at a time. I want them to suffer as I did." He said as they got to an iron door. He pressed the stone button opening the door letting the skeleton enter the room before pressing it again so he could enter the room.

Inside the room was a big room with a black bed in the corner as the room was lit with torches and glowstone. The floor was made of blue terracotta. The walls, made of quartz. That didn't matter to him, nothing really mattered to him anymore. Brine went over to a map on a table, looking at the moving dots on his map.

"Someone's entering our territory." Brine said seeing some green dots enter the map. He headed to the door and placing a hand on the stone outside and closed his eyes. He felt his body move through the dirt and stone until he saw two silhouettes walking past silhouettes of trees and plants, swords can be seen in their hands.

He gasped as he came back, almost collapsing to the ground. He couldn't help but think it was those two who killed M all those years ago, it made him shake in anger. He didn't think this time would be so soon. He hurried back inside seeing the skeleton jump. "It's them, I'm sure of it!" Brine told him going to a chest and opening it up. The only thing in it was the totem of undying, he gently touched the totem before shutting the chest.

"Make sure no one comes here, remember the plan." Brine growled at the skeleton before he rushed out. He saw the light as he sprinted out into the open and heading towards where he last felt the figures walking.

The teen saw the two people walking through the forest. It wasn't the ones he was looking for, but they might know them. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Brine called making them jump and spin around with their swords out.

The first one let out a sigh of relief only seeing Brine. "You scared us! We're just exploring the land." They told him with their iron armor.

"Um, cool." Brine said as he eyed their iron weapons. "So is there just the two of you?" He asked making them look to each other.

"No, we live in a small homemade village with about ten others." The other one told him.

"Have two of them did a desert raid a couple of years ago?" He asked them.

"You mean, Henry and James? Those two are the best fighters! They took down an evoker who seemed to have brainwashed a child or something." They said making Brine clench his fists.

"Those are their names?" He asked making them nod excitedly. Brine lifted his hand making the earth barricade them, making them jump.

"W-What's going on?" One of them asked before the other pointed their sword at him.

Brine moved forward pining the two to the wall he made, knocking their swords out of their hands. "You tell this Henry and James, they're going to pay for killing that 'Evoker' make no mistake about that." He growled as the two shook and nodded their heads.

Knowing they got the message he let them go, lowering the earth and turning to leave. "I won't let you hurt them!" One of them said picking up their sword and slashing it towards Brine.

Brine growled catching the sword, the blade making him bleed as his eyes glowed white. **"Then, I'll send them a better message."** Brine said slamming their head against a broken tree. **"Tell, them Herobrine, is watching them and once I am in front of them, I will kill them along with every village they try to protect."** Brine said as the person cried from pain as Brine let go. **"I'm not going to repeat myself, I will make them pay."** He told them before lifting the ground and shoving the two away before they could get anywhere.

Brine calmed down and looked down at his hand. "I can't get sloppy anymore." He growled before heading back to his hideout.


	6. Is Just the Beginning

Brine kept training, and training, and training. Every day and every night, now he knew where those murderers were. He also had intel of the village he was born in, the place where it all started. Two places, both going to be destroyed for what they did to him.

He laughed when he was told that walls were being made surrounding the place Henry and James were living in. Cowards, all of them. They were scared of him and he _loved_ it. His name, 'Herobrine' was already being spread around. It was music to his ears.

It was almost time, time to finally end this once and for all. "You've gathered an army, correct?" Brine asked as he heard the door open.

_"Yes, they're all waiting outside, Brine."_ The skeleton told him, watching Brine throw a fireball at the wall beside him.

**"IT'S HEROBRINE!"** Brine shouted with a growl walking over with glowing white eyes. "Brine doesn't exist anymore, it's only Herobrine now." Brine told them making the skeleton nod shakily as Brine moved him aside and left his hideout.

Brin sniffed the fresh air with a big sigh as he stood over a cliff where an army of zombies and skeletons were waiting for him making him smirk. "I want everyone in that town destroyed! Everything! I don't want any survivors!" Brine shouted to the groaning and rattling of skeletons and zombies. "No one will try to hurt you all after this, but if we fail everything will be kept the same." He told them.

"To your positions!" Brine said as he started floating into the air and heading to the front of the army. "Remember, Henry and James will be killed by my hands." Brine told them with a growl before everything started.

Brine stayed back as the first wave of zombies headed to the walls surrounding the town. He saw a few people, shooting arrows down at them, but he was confident. Until the zombies started dying, no damage to the wall. He gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed a brighter white. He lifted his hand and motions the skeletons and the second wave of zombies to go forward.

Brine was getting angry every time a skeleton and zombie died. He had to give it to them, they didn't stop trying to break through the wall, but they were useless. "I have to do everything myself." He muttered flying up into the night sky.

He looked down at the town, seeing just how many people were there that weren't in the houses. A big smirk grew on his face as he lifted his hands in the air. Fire appeared in his hands growing bigger and bigger into one big fireball. He can see the terrified faces from above as his eyes kept glowing a bright white. His smirk turned into a psychiatric grin as he threw his hands down, sending the ball of fire down over the village.

He was done waiting, now he just wanted to see them all die. He slowly floated down into the village, as he heard the screams of others burning and the buildings catching fire. He walked through the town with his hands in his pockets, the grin still plastered on his face.

A particular house drew his attention, he headed inside seeing a person trapped under some wood. "H-Help me." The person said and he remembered it was the voice of one of those guys, Henry and James.

Herobrine kneeled down chuckling. "So, are you Henry or James?" He asked him as the guy struggled to look up.

"Jam- No Y-You're the-." The guy, James said staring up into Herobrine's white eyes.

"Yup, that kid who you guys killed an evoker for. That evoker was my family and you didn't hesitate to kill him. Now it's your turn." Herobrine grinned as Jame's eyes were wide as fire appeared in his hand and lit the wood on him on fire. Herobrine chuckled as he stood up and left the building as he heard James' scream behind him.

Everything was burnt to the ground after an hour. Herobrine looked on with pride as he saw nothing but ash. A big grin on his face, nothing was going to mess with him again, he saw that some people did survive, but they were weak, besides who was going to tell others of him? Herobrine felt powerful, he felt like a god. A god to destroy anything that got in his way.

He got the power he wanted, but he was feared instead of being loved, and he could have cared less.

* * *

_**THE END?**_


End file.
